A little misunderstanding called Tanya
by Boppy.x
Summary: Bella thought that she and Edward were in love. But when he's called away to seattle Bella receives a voicemail message that changes everything. Who is Edward talking to? Why is he calling her babygirl? And just what hasn't he told Bella yet? Could it all just be a misunderstanding? AH/OS/HEA Hope you like it, it was just a random idea I got while on ff. Please R&R .x.x.x.


"_Tanya! Tanya NO! Give me the phone back, c'mon sweetie I haven't told Bella yet. Tanya please, come on baby girl …."_

The words were still playing a loop through my mind 4 cartons of ice-cream, 3 bottles of extra-huge milkshakes and a week later. I won't even get in to how many boxes of tissues littered the floor.

I just couldn't get my head around it. Things between me and Edward had been going great just lately; we were living together, going to our parents' houses every weekend and just generally having an amazing time together. I had always trusted Edward; I had always believed everything he had said. I had thought we were soul mates. I had even _stupidly_ thought that he was getting close to proposing, we were meant to be I love. I guess I was wrong.

-Previously-

I walked through the door feeling sore and tired, expecting to go into the kitchen and get started on mine and Edwards's dinner - the poor man, he hated me doing anything for him but I knew he couldn't cook to save his life – before he got home. Teaching kindergarten was a quick job, which left me with plenty of time before Edward got back from his shift at the hospital. I guess today had just taken a little more out of me than usual.

I managed to shut the door and dump my bag down when a hand went around my eyes. I know, I know, stranger danger and all that, and trust me I was just getting to the deep breath and scream part before I recognized the scent of my 'attacker', trust me, Edward Cullen was not a man that you forgot anything about, and after living, and sharing a bed with the man for just under a year and being best friends for another eight years before that I was happy in my assessment.

As always when Edward was around I totally calmed down, I trusted the man with everything, why should a loss of sight mean anything? Especially when it could lead to some very _interesting_ situations. But I sighed when I felt his hands then travel to my shoulders. _Maybe next time..._

The thought was cut short as I was maneuvered left into the dining room, the small gap between blindfold and skin showing me enough to let me notice the beautiful rose-petals scattered all over the floor. I felt, rather than heard Edwards huff as he seemed to realise I had started smiling like an idiot and was titling my head round trying to gain a better view. The huff was followed by his trademark throaty chuckle – an international heart melter, if anything ever was.

He soon gave up on the idea of the whole surprise Bella thing and I had to blink as the light from what must have been hundreds of candles lit up the room in a stark contrast to the dark blindfold that had been swiftly pulled from my head.

I felt tears well-up in my eyes at the amazingly romantic scene that awaited me. Roses littered all of the flat surfaces as well as all of the vases and floor, and candles were layered wherever there was a decent space with nothing flammable close to them. A watery giggle bubbled from my throat as I looked at the amazing, stunning Adonis stood to my side, his eyes never leaving my face.

I just hoped that I didn't ruin the moment by sobbing or something. I knew the minute Edward understood that I was crying happy tears. His whole demeanour changed. Where he had before been strained and hesitant, he was now smiling as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders, but his eyes showed that the he was still apprehensive.

A voice in my head was trying to tell me what all of this could mean – the perfect romantic setting, the mood lighting, Edwards nerves – but I didn't want to jump to any conclusions, for all I know he was just planning a date or something, not a … proposal.

We both waited in silence for a few moments, Edward looking to be working up to something whilst I was waiting anxiously for Edward to do something, anything to relieve the tension that was slowly building up.

Unfortunately it wasn't Edward that broke the tension, oh no, instead it had to be the funniest ring-tone for a grown man, never mind a doctor. Aqua's 'Barbie girl' filled the silence and I couldn't help the giggle that burst from my lips. This was just too funny, especially when mixed with Edward's way more than annoyed expression and the muffled curses coming from him as he reached into his back pocket to get his phone. This was just one of the many reasons I loved Edwards sister Alice, also my own best friend. She was always stealing people's phones and you could never be sure what she'd done until it was too late.

I could tell from his face that Edward just wanted to throw the phone from the room and carry on with whatever it was that he had planned. Sadly, with his job as one of the leading doctors here in Forks, he really couldn't afford to ignore a call. Who knew how important it could be. It looked as though Edward was thinking the same when his whole face just shut down and he flipped open the phone.

"Hello, Dr Edward Cullen speaking." I couldn't hear what was being said but Edward looked confused and a little upset, I immediately took his other hand. He started nodding along, his face getting more and more dejected to the point that I felt utterly helpless.

All of a sudden he looked determined, something I found incredibly attractive, hell I found everything about Edward attractive but this, well ….

"Of course," He murmured. "I'll be there as soon as possible!" I felt my heart drop, he was leaving and I wouldn't be able to go with him. He looked rushed and a little upset as he took a quick look around the room before meeting my gaze. He immediately looked apologetic, I just smiled and nodded my head to the bedroom door, and he'd have to get changed or grab a bag or something. He smiled.

"Bella-baby I am so sorry, it was this guy in Seattle, he said something about my birth brother dying and I have to down and sign something or something, I'm really sorry …." I shook my head.

"Sweetheart this is nothing to be sorry for, I'm just upset I can't come with you, I have to be at work, and the school can't hire a sub at such short notice. I'm sorry, but I'll call you every day and you need to let me know if you need my help with anything, now let's sort you some clothes out." He nodded his head again and gave me a quick kiss, murmuring something about not being able to manage without me. The silly man, it was definitely the other way round. I didn't know what I was going to do without him here.

-Back-

That had been three days ago and I had thought that everything would be fine, that Edward would sort out everything with the funeral and then I'd have my love home with me again. As harsh as it may have sounded, he hadn't known his birth family anyway; he had to be older than this brother that had died, because his parents had given Edward up for adoption when they were just sixteen, saying that they were too young to have a baby. I guess they still hadn't learnt what contraception was.

I hated to be bitter about anybody but Edwards birth parents had just really been on my blacklist ever since I had found out that Carlisle and Esme had adopted him all of those years ago. Edward was practically a God, and with all of the love that I carried for him, it was impossible for me to justify people being able to give him away so easily. It literally went against everything in my body and soul. Still though, I guess I had to thank them for at least making him in the first place, it was just my upset over hearing that conversation that had been making me cranky.

Then again though thinking back I had been a lot more tired lately, and especially when I was away from Edward, my moods had been throwing me and everyone that knew me for a loop.

I started trying to piece everything together in my head.

Mood swings – check

Sore feet – check

Swollen ankles – check

Bad back – check

Tenderness - check

Weird food cravings – check

The last few were things that I had only just realised and thinking over the list I nearly fainted. I couldn't be preg…. No of course not I mean Edward and I had always been careful, well except for that time at Halloween, but that had been weeks ago. Which would give time for me to start experiencing the signs. Crap!

I just had to pick the perfect time to figure out that I could be pregnant didn't I? Right when my supposedly loyal boyfriend had been whisked away to Seattle and I got a call as he was with some other woman. I felt tears start behind my eyelids and suddenly it was all too much. I needed a friend.

…..

"Bella, I got your message what's wrong honey?" I sniffled to signal to Rosalie that I was on the sofa and tried not to break down again when I heard her gasp of shock as she came into the room.

"Bella, sis what's wrong? Bella?" I couldn't bring myself to move, I just sat staring in shock at the little stick in my hand.

I had only remembered after texting Rosalie about the pregnancy test that I had jokingly been given as a moving-in present from Alice, and like a fool I had convinced myself that if I took the test then I'd be proven wrong and I wouldn't have anything to worry about.

The little plus sign was still mocking me now as I sat with my phone in my other hand. The little plus sign had been monumental for me, and no matter how much it had hurt I needed to hear Edwards voice, just to snap myself out of this stupor.

Unfortunately the only thing I'd been able to bring myself to do was play the voicemail message ion which he was talking to _Tanya_. I couldn't bring myself to actually call him and I had so desperately needed to her his voice, cheater or not he was still the man that I had loved, not to mention the father of this child.

I heard Rosalie gasp as she took in what I had been holding in my hands and saw her reach for the pregnancy test first. However, at the moment it felt like the only real thing in my world, I wasn't going to be letting it go anytime soon. Instead of releasing it a shoved the phone at her, it was still on voicemail and all she had to do was look at the date and press play.

I tried to block out the words and just focus on the voice as I felt my heart shatter even further. Somehow knowing that his baby was inside of me made the whole thing even worse. I couldn't even bring myself to look up or smile when I heard Rosalie start to curse and moan.

I was shocked however when I realised it wasn't about what Edward had so obviously in my mind done. I managed to reach down to the last reserves of myself for strength enough to ask Rosalie why she was cursing the wrong thing. She laughed humourlessly.

"Bella, you and your idiot of a fiancé really need to have a long conversation about all of this. I know how it looks but you have to believe me when I say you couldn't be further from the truth. Edward has been worried sick that you haven't been answering anyone's calls or anything but you seriously need to let him explain Bells. I know what you must be feeling right now but please Bella, trust Edward for a minute, hell trust me on this one! Just talk to him little sis, please?"

I was still stuck on the word fiancé but her other words were slowly sinking in too. What did she mean that I couldn't be further from the truth? Had Edward not cheated on me? If not then who the hell was this Tanya woman? But more importantly, why did Rose think that I was Edwards's fiancé?

I asked her and she paled, her eyes shooting to my hand and back, before slowly walking backwards to the door.

"Look okay Bella you and Edward need to have a chat okay? This isn't something that I should get involved with, hell I've already said too much, so erm… he should be back soon, he had to drop something off with Carlisle and Esme for a little while but well he should be here any minute actually, which you'd know if you had answered the phone, but not my place! Ignore me, talk to him, I'm gone" she was at the door by the time she'd finished and before I could ask what she had meant by the last bit she had pushed Edward through the door and slammed it behind herself. Suffice to say there was now a very awkward silence.

….

I made myself look everywhere except from Edward whilst I could feel his eyes trailing everywhere over me, just like whenever I had banged against a table or injured myself in any way. The overprotective side that I usually loved had taken over and I could feel him inspecting me for damage.

I wasn't expecting his major intake of breathe and the 'Fuck, Holy Shit!' that were his first words to me though. It made me look up, and I saw that his eyes had done what Rose's had and were stuck on the pregnancy stick that was still being clutched close to my heart.

My traitor body seemed to be working without the input of my mind as it held out the stick, towards him. He took it as if it was holy or something and held it up to his face like it was the most precious thing in the world. To be honest, I felt one or two of the tiny pieces of my heart melt together at the sight, and a few more when his face broke into a huge smile when he saw the plus sign.

Then however his whole face dropped as he seemed to remember me and the state that I was in. he looked totally heartbroken when he looked around the room and all of the tissues and ice-cream tubs littering the floor, then at my tearstained face.

"Bella, what's wrong, why aren't you happy about this." I felt my body fill with peace at the sound of his voice, just as it had so many times before, and some part of me that had been so tense ever since he left relaxed. I wasn't sure how I felt about him having such a strong hold on me and my body. I wanted him to feel even a little of the heartache that I was and so I picked up the phone that Rose had left on the table and tried not to cry again when I played him the voicemail message. My heart cracked at his wince and I knew that I had been right. He'd been seeing this _Tanya _behind my back. I felt the tears well-up however when he started to laugh like a mad man. I had thought that this, this pig had loved me, and yet here he was laughing when his disgusting cheating self was revealed. Add my new pregnancy hormones to the mix and I was suddenly blubbering hysterically and trying to move as far away from him as I could. Immediately the laughing cut off and the next thing I knew _his_ arms were around me and he was shushing my cries like I was some little child.

That made me mad. Suddenly I was hitting any part of him that I could reach and he was just sat there taking it all, making me even angrier still.

…..

After what felt like hours my pitiful fists had stopped and I was just sat on the sofa totally exhausted with Edward still holding me. The silence was deafening and I felt like my mind and body were ready to just give up. I hoped all of this stress hadn't affected the baby.

I felt Edward start to let go of me and my traitor body mourned the loss of his.

"Baby I am so sorry all of this is my fault. I know you hate me right now and I probably deserve it but I just want you to listen to me right now.

"I haven't cheated on you, as much as it may seem like I have. I went to Seattle under the impression that all I would have to do was sign some forms like the solicitor had said on the phone. What the solicitor had failed to say was what the forms were for. Baby I really have no idea why I didn't just tell you this straight away. You're a freaking kindergarten teacher for Gods sakes; you probably could've helped me. But whatever, the solicitor failed to mention that the papers were adoption or custody papers.

"Tanya's my niece baby. Garrett – that's what my brother was called, and his wife Kate had died in a car accident whilst their three-year-old Tanya, the Tanya that I was speaking to on my phone. All of Kate's family were dead, and so are the rest of Garrett's. I'm the only family she has left and I've been spending these last few days trying to explain to Tanya what's happened and who you and I were and then trying to work out just what the hell to tell you. But then the day that I had finally managed to explain to Tanya she wanted to speak to her new Mommy figure and stole my phone. I honestly had no idea that she'd actually managed to call anyone, never mind you!

"God but then when I realised that I had no reason not to call you and explain everything you weren't answering the phone and no one could get I touch with you! It got to the point that all the papers were signed and I thought that if anything had happened then Tanya would get in the way or you might get upset at seeing her, and I was so goddamn worried that I basically just dropped her on mum and dads doorstep before speeding back here. And here you are, and you're gonna have my baby!"

Everything had been swirling round in my head but the profound relief I felt was nothing towards the total and complete elation I felt at Edwards's last words and the total love and reverence in his tone when he spoke them.

The next thing I knew I was on Edwards lap and smothering him with kisses. When he managed to catch on and kiss me back my hormones went through the roof. All I could think was that he hadn't cheated, he loved me, and that he wanted me and this baby that was inside me. Let's just say that that's when both of us were glad that Tanya was at Edwards parents' house – things were done that definitely shouldn't be witnessed by a three-year-old.

- Five years later-

I could look back on the days before all this and laugh. I couldn't believe that I could be so stupid to think that my husband would ever cheat on me. Oh yes, I was now Mrs Edward Cullen and I freaking loved it. It had happened after a very steamy love-session when I'd finally remembered my name and all other things that didn't involve the naked man next to me enough to ask – quite randomly, I might add – just why it was that my sister had thought that me and Edward were engaged. My poor husband had paled in his nerves and pulled a beautiful jewellery box from his pants that had somehow ended up thrown over the lampshade next to him.

Of course like the intelligent woman that I am, had said yes and we had even managed to get his Alice drunk enough to let us just have a quick and quiet ceremony in a tiny little church just two months later.

I was massive weeks before the ceremony and no one was sure why at only about 4 months I looked like a beached whale. Suffice to say Edward fainted when he found out that it was triplets. I and the other ladies however just winced and crossed our legs. Thankfully, the doctors suggested that a C-section would be a safer and easier option for me and now I am the proud mother of four beautiful children. Tanya had been adopted by me just a week after she had moved in with me and Edward the eight year old was still adorable and gorgeous and nearly gave my poor husband heart failure whenever she talked about the boys at school, I still wasn't sure how he'd react when she went through puberty. But still, I couldn't wait to see what would happen when the triplets started up at little school – did I mention that they were all unbelievable adorable little girls, each the perfect mix between Edward and I? – Oh yes, Tanya, Annabelle, Mia and Lilly were all going to be little heartbreakers, and their poor Daddy was probably going to have a heart attack when the day comes.

But I had a surprise for my husband. I knew that he secretly wanted a son to help him look after his little angels, and when Alice told me to get a pregnancy test because she thought that Edward might just have his wish – or wishes, I had my own little inkling this time – I wasted no time.

So maybe in a few more months we'd have some little soldiers to run interference with Edward. I just knew he was going to be ecstatic . . . .

_**The End . . .**_


End file.
